


La spia ferita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vecchio guerriero [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Snake eater si occupa di EVA.Ha partecipato al "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!Prompt: Personaggio A e personaggio B sono bloccati in una grotta. A è ferito e B si prende cura di luiFandom: Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater.
Relationships: Big Boss/EVA
Series: Vecchio guerriero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546669





	La spia ferita

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Big Boss by sbel02.

La spia ferita

Eva si premette la mano sulla bocca, ingoiando un gemito. La ferita al suo fianco perdeva molto sangue, che scendeva lungo la sua pelle pallida.

Snake era intento ad utilizzare un filo per ricucire la pelle squarciata. "Resisti" sussurrò con voce roca.

Le loro ombre si riflettevano sulle pareti di roccia, deformandosi. Le loro figure erano rischiarate da un fuocherello al centro della caverna, dove era arsa una farfalla.

"Tra-tranquillo... se mi curi tu... già sto meglio" biascicò la donna. Serrò gli occhi, respirando affannosamente. "Mi dispiace di più per la mia moto" biascicò, con la gola secca. Gli accarezzò il viso. "... e per il tuo occhio" sussurrò.

"Non sprecare fiato e rilassati" ordinò Snake. Piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, un po' di cenere del sigaro era rimasta bloccata nella sua barba. "Vedrai, mi occuperò io di te. Magari per cena riesco a rimediare anche un bel serpente succulento".

< Sarebbe capace di mangiare qualsiasi cosa è dire che è succosa > pensò lei, ansimando.

Lui finì di cucirla, staccando ciò che rimaneva del filo coi denti, e versò un po' dell'acqua della sua borraccia su una pezzuola, detergendole la fronte.


End file.
